Techniques for in situ identifying abnormal (e.g. tumorous) cells in a biological tissue are generally known. Such techniques include those utilizing determination of the electrical properties of a tissue, for example, by determination of electrical impedance or dielectric constants. Some kinds of tumors can be identified by determining differences in the measured electrical properties of the tissue. The identified and located region of abnormal tissue can then be treated and/or removed from the body
Various types of tissue characterization sensor and its integration with a tissue treatment/removal tool are described in the following patent publications, all assigned to the assignee of the present application: US2003138378, WO2006103665, WO2007015255, U.S. Pat. No. 6,813,515 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,184,824.
Also, various techniques are known for removing a certain tissue specimen from a tissue mass. These techniques are disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 6,689,145 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,122,011.